jack and ianto story
by afsoon
Summary: this is how i like to imagine jack and ianto's first kiss was :)


_The Ianto And Jack Story_

_Jack was looking at Ianto as he was finishing his report . watching Ianto had became a habit for jack . he liked watching him as he was working. he thought he was very attractive then . and Ianto always knew that Jack was watching him . although he never would admit it even to himself he always liked it . Ianto finished the report and got up and stretched himself . "don't you have anything better to do then watching me while I'm writing my report ? " said Ianto as he looked back ._

_Jack could not speak for a moment . the sound of his voice slowly rushed into jack's ears like a soft and beautiful slow dance . the ton of his accent caressed his mind and poisoned it so he couldn't talk . but he had to pull himself together … Ianto could never know about his secret . so he gave him one of his non caring looks as he answered " I wasn't watching you … I was thinking about the case … I don't like the way it ended … and I wanted to tell you that I need your report on my desk first thing tomorrow but I see you were faster than me ."_

_"and you happen to be staring at me for two hours thinking about the case ?" asked Ianto with a bossy voice " you can not talk to me like that Ianto I'm your boss" said Jack glowering "I know you're my boss but what kind of boss would drive his assistant away with staring at them ?" answered Ianto raising his voice " for the hundredth time I wasn't staring at you " yelled Jack " you do not raise your voice on me Ianto . if something bothers you just say it ." said jack with rage . the rage in Jack's voice amazed Ianto . his heart was beating fast._

_Ianto could not resist any longer . he wanted to tell him his looks wouldn't bother him . he wanted to say that he felt the same way . he wanted to hold jack like he can never let go . but he was afraid . suddenly there were tears in his eyes . he tried so hard to keep them inside but he wasn't successful .his tears streamed down his face . he was exposed now . his secret was disclosure . Jack couldn't believe it . Ianto was crying . he was crying for him . Ianto loved him . in his long life he had never felt this much happy . but suddenly a thought crossed his mind . ianto was crying because of him . he made the man he loved more than anything cry . his heart was field with sadness and grief . he approached him . ianto took a step back . jack took his hand and brought him closer to himself . he took his head and looked right into his eyes and wiped his tears with his fingers . Ianto didn't know what to do he was standing quit . he couldn't move . he was just looking into jack's eyes . he couldn't take his eyes off of him . jack held Ianto's head and brought it closer to his . he pasted ianto's head to his and closed his eyes . " can I do it ? can I kiss you ? will you hate me if I do it ? if you would hate me I wont do it " jack thought as he was looking at his eyes again . then he decided . he went closer . his fingers caressed Ianto's face and then he kissed him . just a little kiss on his lips but it gave ianto everything . it was like he had never been kissed before . jack's fingers were still coddling his face . ianto's tears kept falling . he couldn't control it . suddenly he saw jack's tears in his eyes . " no … no don't cry … if you cry I will never be able to stop crying … don't cry … just kiss me again " Ianto was shouting it in his head . then he closed his eyes and allowed his lips to touch jack's lips . jack suddenly grabed him and kissed him . he kissed him as hard as he could . " he loves me . he wants me . oh god how did this happen? How could I be so blind ? I don't want much of you ianto … I just want all of you " he thought as he was kissing Ianto . he took his head off . " will you be mine Ianto Jones ? " he asked " forever" answered ianto . they were both smiling at each other . jack held ianto in his arms . he held him hard like he would never let go . ianto had never felt so safe in his whole life as he felt in jacks arms . it was like jacks arms were made to hold ianto . Ianto fit in there like his body was made exactly as the size of jack's arms . jack kissed ianto again and again and again. they knew they would always be together ._


End file.
